First Love
by Zefanya Elric 15
Summary: Sekuel Daily Life of Braun's Family! Setelah jomblo sekian lama, akhirnya Rivaille menemukan cintanya. AU. RivaiPetra.


Pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis itu, Rivaille tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan langsung jatuh cinta.

Waktu itu dia belum menyadari bahwa yang dirasakannya adalah rasa cinta, hanya saja dia merasa wajahnya sangat panas, terutama ketika dia tersenyum ramah.

Rasanya seperti bertemu seorang malaikat.

.

**First Love**

**Discleamer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo, etc. RivaiPetra. Sekuel Daily Life of Braun's Family (chapter 10)**

**A/N: untuk sesaat, lupakanlah kenyataan bahwa Petra sudah tewas XD.**

**Don't like don't read don't flame!**

**Enjoy~**

.

.

~oOo~

Gadis itu keluar dari dalam ruang bersalin, sambil menggendong bayi tersebut. Dia tersenyum ramah. Meski tahu bahwa senyum itu tidak ditujukan padanya, melainkan pada pasangan yang baru saja dikarunai seorang anak. Tapi tetap saja, wajahnya tak henti-hentinya terasa panas, dan tatapannya tak bisa dialihkan darinya. Seolah-olah ada sihir.

Mendadak gadis itu menghampiri Rivaille yang masih berdiri kaku. "Anda tidak ikut masuk?" tanyanya.

"Eh?" Rivaille tersadar dari lamunannya, dan menoleh ke lorong yang kini telah sepi. Oh, ternyata teman-temannya ada di dalam kamar tempat Annie habis melahirkan. Dia menjawab dengan canggung, "Ah, iya, aku baru mau masuk."

"Kalau boleh tahu, beliau itu siapanya anda?" tanyanya mendadak.

"Mereka adik kelasku, juga bawahanku di OSIS waktu masih SMA. Kalau sekarang, yang laki-laki, dia bawahanku di kantor."

Senyum mengembang di wajahnya. "Wah, hebat. Berarti, dari dulu sampai sekarang, anda selalu menjadi pemimpin, ya?"

"Eh?" semburat merah makin pekat di wajahnya.

"Hebat.. yang aku tahu, pria yang jadi pemimpin itu adalah pria yang bijaksana." Lanjutnya.

Rivaille, saat itu juga merasa hatinya menjerit senang ketika gadis itu melontarkan pujian yang disertai senyum tulus.

Ingin rasanya Rivaille menghentikan waktu saat ini.

.

~oOo~

Keesokan harinya, di sore hari setelah pulang bekerja, Rivaille kembali ke klinik tersebut, sambil membawa sebuket bunga lily segar yang baru saja dibelinya.

"Wah, anda datang lagi?" gadis itu tersenyum ketika dilihatnya wajah merona Rivaille menatapnya.

"I-iya, aku mau menjenguk Annie Braun." Jawab Rivaille canggung, tangan kananya meremas buket bunga tersebut.

"Lho? Annie Braun kan, sudah keluar dari sini tadi pagi."

"Ah, ya. Oh, iya, aku lupa." Rivaille menggaruk tengkuknya, malu karena aktingnya ketahuan jelas. "Kalau begitu, buket bunga ini untukmu saja." Rivaille mengalihkan pandangan, sembari menyodorkan—lebih tepatnya melempar—buket bunga tersebut ke tangan gadis di hadapannya. "Boleh aku tahu.. namamu?"

Dia tersenyum. "Tentu! Namaku Petra Ral, umur 23 tahun."

"A-aku Rivaille, 27 tahun. Ah, maaf, aku harus segera pulang." Dalihnya. Dia terlalu canggung untuk melanjutkan percakapan ini.

"Baiklah. Senang bisa mengenalmu, Rivaille."

Rasanya ada yang bergejolak dalam perutnya saat Petra—untuk pertama kali—menyebut namanya.

.

~oOo~

"Rivaille?"

"Hm?"

"Kulihat, akhir-akhir ini kau sering ke klinik dr. Smith. Memangnya kau sakit apa?" tanya Eren mendadak. Saat ini, dia bersama Eren dan Reiner sedang makan siang di restoran Braus.

"Ehh? Ka-kau melihatku?" Rivaille terperanjat. Habislah sudah image-nya jika bawahannya tahu bahwa dia sering mampir—atau terkadang hanya sekedar lewat—klinik dr. Smith. Alasannya? Sudah pasti untuk melihat Petra, sesekali mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Dua hari yang lalu aku tak sengaja melihat anda masuk ke klinik, lalu keluar selang lima menit kemudian. Kemarin juga. Memangnya kenapa sih?"

Reiner mendengus menahan tawa. "Eren, kau ini benar-benar tak peka, ya. Padahal kau sudah menikah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukannya sudah jelas?" Reiner mengangkat sendok tepat di depan wajah datar Rivaille, yang sedang meminum air putihnya. "Rivaille. Jatuh cinta. Dengan gadis di klinik dr. Smith."

Air yang diminum Rivaille muncrat mengenai taplak meja. Wajahnya merah padam. Tampaknya dia salah tingkah dengan tebakan jitu dari Reiner.

Ah, Rivaille, jangan remehkan orang yang sudah berpengalaman.

"Wajahnya merah padam. Ternyata benar, ya?" di pirang bertubuh kekar kembali melanjutkan acara makan siangnya, seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Rivaille jatuh cinta?" Eren membekap mulutnya, tak percaya. Iya juga sih, sulit untuk percaya begitu saja bahwa Rivaille, atasan mereka yang dingin dan bermuka datar layaknya pantat panci itu bisa jatuh cinta. Terlebih lagi dengan gadis yang baru saja dijumpainya.

"Memangnya kau tak sadar, Eren? Di hari saat Annie melahirkan, Rivaille tidak ikut masuk ke ruangan, tapi di luar, mengobrol bersama gadis bidan itu. Aku benar kan?"

Ekspresi Rivaille kini berubah, campur aduk antara malu, kaget, dan sebagainya. Sepertinya dia lupa bagaimana cara memasang tampang dingin seperti biasa. Sial, sial! Mau dikemanakan harga dirinya?

"Jadi, Rivaille, seperti apa dia?" Reiner meletakkan peralatan makannya, lalu menatapnya dengan serius.

"Siapa?"

"Gadis itu." Dia menjawab sekenanya. "Siapa namanya? Bagaimana kepribadiannya? Apa dia baik?"

"Na-namanya Petra Ral, umurnya 23 tahun. Dia.. baik kok. Dan cantik." secepat mungkin, Rivaille menutup mulutnya yang lepas kendali sehingga menyebutkan dua kata terakhir. meski terlambat. Reiner dan Eren sudah terlanjur mendengar dan kini tertawa sembari menyorakinya dengan satu kata yang ampuh menjatuhkan harga dirinya ke dasar lambung titan, "Ciee…"

Benar-benar bawahan kurang ajar.

"Apa kau akan mengajaknya kencan?" Eren menimpali.

Tunggu, kenapa pembicaraan mereka ini seperti pembicaraan remaja perempuan yang sedang jatuh cinta?

Belum sempat Rivaille menjawab, Reiner langsung memotong, "Mana mungkin. Aku tidak yakin dia punya nyali sebesar itu untuk mengajak seorang perempuan kencan."

Braak.

"Apa kau bilang, Reiner? Aku tidak punya nyali?" Rivaille, yang sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya, langsung membanting meja dengan volume suara yang tidak tanggung-tanggung—sanggup membuat seisi restoran terdiam. "Akan kubuktikan padamu kalau aku tidak pengecut seperti itu!"

Rivaille segera berlari meninggalkan restoran, sedangkan Reiner dan Eren—yang barusan dibentak dan ditinggal—hanya tersenyum sambil melambai-lambai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang akan bayar jatah makan Rivaille?" tanya Eren mendadak.

Jep.

Reiner beranjak dari kursi, sambil membawa tas kerjanya, lalu berseru, "Maaf, Eren, aku duluan ya. Ada berkas yang belum kuselesaikan."

"Hei, tunggu! Ah, sial!" Eren memijat pelipisnya. Sial, lagi-lagi dia harus keluar uang.

.

Rivaille bersandar di tembok. Dia sudah sampai di klinik dr. Smith. Sesuai apa yang dikatakannya tadi, dia akan mengajak Petra berkencan. Yah, meski tadi dia sudah sok membanting meja di hadapan seisi restoran, tetap saja, dia sedikit gugup, terutama ketika dia memasuki klinik dan langsung berpapasan dengan orang yang dicarinya.

"Rivaille! Ada perlu apa datang kemari?" tanya Petra ramah.

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu." Semburat merah tipis mulai terlihat di wajah Rivaille.

"Ah, baiklah. Tapi tolong jangan lama. Aku ingin makan siang."

"Tidak akan lama. Aku hanya ingin bilang.."

"Hm?"

"Aku.. ingin.."

"Ingin apa?"

Ayolah, Rivaille. Kau itu lelaki, kan?

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan!" jawabnya dengan suara keras. Tanpa menyadari bahwa saat ini dia ada di depan meja resepsionis, sehingga otomatis suaranya terdengar oleh para pasien yang sedang duduk di kursi tunggu. Sontak, semua langsung memusatkan perhatian pada mereka, ada yang tersenyum kecil, ada juga yang iseng menyoraki "ciee…"

Sedangkan Petra terdiam dengan wajah merona merah. Lalu dia tersenyum manis. "Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau hari Minggu ini, di taman bermain, pukul dua siang? Kebetulan aku tidak ada kerja hari itu."

"Aku akan menunggumu di pintu masuk. Jangan lupa, ya." Rivaille entah kenapa bisa menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya.

Siang itu, Rivaille kembali ke kantornya dengan hati gembira.

.

~oOo~

Hari Minggu.

Rivaille mengecek jam tangannya. Sudah pukul dua lewat lima belas menit, tapi Petra belum juga datang. Dia agak khawatir juga—bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Petra?

Saat kecemasan mulai menguasai tubuhnya, sebuah suara riang memanggil namanya. Rivaille tersenyum—kecemasannya saja yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Rivaille! Maaf aku terlambat, tadi ada sedikit urusa—"

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Yang penting tidak terjadi sesuatu padamu." Dia mengandeng tangan Petra. "Ayo. Kau mau naik wahana apa?"

"Ah, baiklah. Bagaimana kalau roller coaster dulu?"

"Oke."

.

~oOo~

"Hah.. capek juga."

Petra duduk di bangku taman yang letaknya di ujung taman bermain. Tangannya menggenggam kaleng minuman soda yang dibelinya di kafe tadi. Sementara Rivaille berdiri di hadapannya.

"Jadi kau tidak senang?"

"Kata siapa? Aku sangat senang, Rivaille. Bisa bersamamu." Petra menatap kea rah matahari yang sudah hampir tenggelam—wajar mengingat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore.

Rivaille lalu duduk di sebelah kanan Petra, sambil mengawasi sekeliling. Tidak ada orang lain selain mereka. Saat yang tepat sekali, pikir Rivaille. Dia mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya, lalu berdehem.

"Eumm.. Petra?"

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan."

"Sebenarnya.. aku menyukaimu.. sejak pertama kali kita bertemu."

Ah. Tanpa sadar, Rivaille mengatakannya. Sementara Petra masih terdiam, tidak—bukan, belum menjawab. Tapi Petra langsung memajukan wajahnya, mengecup pipi kiri Rivaille, membuat wajahnya merah padam.

"Kalau begitu, perasaan kita sama. Aku juga menyukaimu. Karena itu aku senang saat kau mengajakku kencan.. dan bahkan sekarang menyatakan perasaanmu." Wajah Petra juga merah padam.

"Hei, Petra." Senyum licik tersungging di wajahnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Boleh aku minta ciumanmu tadi.. di sini?" Rivaille menunjuk bibirnya sendiri.

"Tentu saja."

Dan langit senja menjadi saksi bisu saat kedua orang tersebut menyatukan bibir mereka.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, seisi kantor dikejutkan dengan beredarnya sebuah undangan pernikahan. Undangan yang indah, berwarna merah muda dengan tinta warna merah marun. Selagi seluruh kantor terkejut dan bertanya-tanya "Kok bisa?", Eren dan Reiner hanya tersenyum.

"Tak disangka dia sangat berani.."

.

Kami mengundang anda sekalian untuk hadir di upacara pernikahan antara:

Rivaille

dan

Petra Ral

Pada:

Hari : Sabtu

Tanggal: xx September 20xx

Waktu : pukul 11.00 sampai selesai

Tempat : Gereja st. Maria

.

Epilog

Selang beberapa menit setelah acara dimulai, pintu gereja terbuka. Petra berjalan pelan, menggandeng tangan ayahnya. Tubuhnya dibalut gaun pengantin yang indah, berwarna putih dengan corak bunga tipis di bagian dadanya. Rambutnya digerai, dengan hiasan bunga putih.

Ketika dia sampai di altar, dia langsung menggandeng tangan Rivaille. Dan pemberkatan pun dimulai.

"Apa kau, Rivaille, bersumpah akan selalu mencintai Petra Ral, di saat sehat maupun sakit, di saat kaya maupun miskin?"

Rivaille mengerling Petra, dan sesaat kemudian senyumnya mengembang.

"Aku bersedia."

.

.

**FIN**

.

**A/N**: Pendek juga ._. Rivaille terkesan OOC ._. gomenasai, reader. Ini cuma fic kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan #eh tamatnya fanfic Daily Life of Braun's Family. Dan juga permintaan maaf karena saya menyiksa Rivaille sebagai jomblo ngenes di fanfic sebelumnya.

.

Review? Kritik dan saran diterima :D


End file.
